Cronicas de Kirby el regreso de Zero
by BRANDON369
Summary: Kirby nos contara la historia de como su peor enemigo regreso y ataco la Estrella Ripple, Fic basado en Kirby 64 disfrutenlo


Crónicas de Kirby el Regreso de Zero

Hola a todos sé que aun no termino mi otro fic pero no me podía esperar para hacer un fic de mi personaje favorito de nintendo basado en el que a mi parecer fue su mejor juego el Kirby 64 así que si les gusto ese juego este fic les agradara no olviden dejar reviews

* * *

Hola me llamo Kirby yo vivo en un planeta conocido como estrella Pop, por más que vengo de otro planeta, y desde que llegue ahí eh tenido aventura tras aventura, pero una de las mejores fue cuando conocí a Ribbon y juntos nos enfrentamos a Zero 2, pero comenzare a contar esta historia desde cero.

Era una noche normal en mi vida yo descansaba tranquilamente cuando vi que algo brillante caía del cielo y llovía por Dreamland, me levante a ver que era pero una pequeña hada me cayo del cielo su nombre era Ribbon, ella no parecía muy feliz, note que ella tenia un pedazo de cristal y vi otro en el piso así que lo agarre y se lo di. En ese momento ocurrió algo mágico ¡Ambos cristales se unieron! Yo lo tome como misión cumplida pero por mas que se alegró por un rato Ribbon seguía triste, le pregunte cual era la razón de eso y ella me conto su desafortunada historia

Al parecer ella venia de un planeta llamado estrella Ripple y su planeta fue invadido por unas nubes negras (Yo ya tenia mis sospechas de quien podían ser) y su reina la había enviado por el universo en una misión para salvar el cristal mágico, pero ella había fracasado, el cristal se dividió y se disperso por los planetas cercanos (Incluida la estrella Pop) entonces fue que ella acabo aquí

Yo era un héroe así que sin pensarlo me ofrecí a ayudarla, por fin pude alegrarla, con mi ayuda ella se sentía más segura y partimos puesto que si esos cristales estaban en la estrella Pop seguro los tenia Dedede

Caminamos un buen tramo encontré 2 cristales y aprovecha para ensenarle a Ribbon como era la estrella Pop y nos topamos con un Waddle Dee, la especie dominante de este planeta. Estaba dormido o eso creía yo puesto que se levantó con un aura negra y se transformo en un Waddle Doo, como me había tragado a un Poppy Bros tenia la capacidad de lanzar bombas y así pude hacerle frente, aunque apenas puesto que este Waddle Doo era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto era mas poderoso, resistente, grande y en lugar de atacar con electricidad como lo hacia mayormente este Waddle Doo daba embestidas

Ribbon y yo logramos derrotarlo y este volvió a ser un pequeño Waddle Dee, Ribbon y yo le quitamos el cristal que traía y nos despedimos de el quien para mi sorpresa decidió seguirnos y ayudar, era la primera vez que un Waddle Dee me ayudaba fue genial hacer un nuevo amigo y no tuvimos problemas en la comunicación puesto que el Waddle Dee, a diferencia de otros, conocía mi idioma

Seguimos caminando aunque un barranco nos dio problemas Waddle Dee consiguió la forma de pasar. Ya estábamos cerca del castillo cuando vimos a una pintora, ahí fue que conocí a Adeleine, aunque en un principio quiso atacarnos en la batalla note que también tenia un aura oscuro mis sospechas sobre que era ese aura aumentaban. La forma de luchar de Adeleine era curiosa, dibujaba enemigos que cobraban vida, me recordaba un poco a Ado ¡Quizá y eran parientes! Yo no tuve problemas en la pelea con mi poder de piedra.

Cuando derrotamos a Adeleine esta volvió a la normalidad, Waddle Dee y yo festejábamos contentos y Ribbon consiguió otro fragmento de cristal y Adeleine se comprometió a ayudarnos

Y ahí fue como llegue al castillo de Dedede nos infiltramos y al llegar al balcón pude ver al rey viendo el paisaje y fue ahí que vi caer del cielo otro fragmento de cristal, intente agarrarlo pero sucedió lo de siempre Dedede me lo quito diciendo que el cristal era suyo por derecho y cosas así, sin embargo lo que ocurrió después fue lo que me impresiono del cielo algo cayo y nos golpeo al rey y a mi, ambos sabíamos quien era (Yo sospechaba que estaba detrás de todo) ¡Era Dark Matter! él era quien ataco la estrella Ripple, él fue quien poseyó a Adeleine y a Waddle Dee y ahora intentaba destruir el cristal ¡Yo no lo permitiría!

Dark Matter rápidamente se introdujo en el cuerpo de Dedede, yo sabia que debía luchar contra el, no era problema (Ya en el pasado me enfrente a Dedede) lo derrotamos y el rey volvió a ser el mismo así que cogimos el cristal y nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible, excepto Waddle Dee quien increíblemente convenció al rey de ayudarnos, la verdad yo siempre supe que Dedede no era malo pero nunca imagine que me seguiría en esta aventura

Alo lejos Ribbon vio un cristal caer del cielo ¡Era el ultimo de la estrella pop! Ribbon y yo nos adelantamos de los demás y vimos el cristal en la copa de un árbol quise ir por el y recordé ¡ese árbol era Whispy Woods!

Tenia ordenes del rey para detenerme, si no me hubiera alejado del grupo Dedede lo hubiera parado pero ya era tarde tuve que luchar contra ese árbol pero logre obtener el cristal

Luego nos reunimos entre todos y fusionamos los fragmentos del cristal que para nuestra sorpresa abrió un portal hacia estrella Rock, Ribbon volteo para asegurarse de que la ayudaríamos y pasamos al planeta Rock

Una vez en Rock decidimos dividirnos en grupos para conseguir mas rápido los cristales Ribbon vino con migo y los demás fueron solos

Ribbon y yo entramos a un templo y aunque encontramos un par de cristales casi nos entierran vivos debido a una trampa por suerte Waddle Dee pasaba por ahí y nos saco, luego quise explorar en una especie de torre que a mi parecer tenia un extraño campo magnético, conseguimos unos cuantos fragmentos de cristal pero en la cima me enfrente a 3 enemigos medio raros llamados Pix, pero con mi poder de fuego pude derrotarlos y conseguir el ultimo fragmento de cristal que quedaba en este planeta

Así me reuní con Waddle Dee, Adeleine y el Rey Dedede ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se active el cristal y vallamos al siguiente mundo pero era difícil si tomas en cuenta que estábamos en un desierto, yo moría de hambre y ya no podía caminar e incluso tenia espejismos

Pero Adeleine nos salvo, uso sus poderes para crear comida, mientras merendábamos el cristal se activó hacia un planeta llamado estrella Aqua, yo tenia planeado ir cuando acabe mi pastel pero el rey Dedede me jalo para adentro

Estrella Aqua era como su nombre lo decía ¡Pura agua! Ribbon y yo buscamos algunos fragmentos de cristal por la playa, vaya que era divertido, pero ambos sabíamos que debíamos sumergirnos para encontrar el resto así que entramos al agua

En el fondo encontramos muchos fragmentos de cristal pero después de investigar un poco descubrimos que el fragmento de cristal que nos faltaba lo tenía Acro, un tiburón malvado que tenia espantados a todos en el planeta, lo rete a una batalla pero a media pelea todo comenzó a derrumbarse y aun así Acro quería seguir peleando, tuve que derrotarlo y quitarle el cristal

Ribbon y yo apenas pudimos llegar a la superficie pero lo logramos, conseguimos todos los fragmentos de cristal en Aqua, luego nos reunimos con los demás solo quedaba esperar que el cristal nos lleve al siguiente planeta, aunque esta vez no estábamos en un desierto ¡Estábamos en una hermosa playa!

Luego de jugar nos detuvimos a descansar frente a la playa, entonces mis amigos comenzaron a arrojar piedras al mar a ver cual llegaba más lejos. Yo me prepare estaba seguro que la lanzaría muy lejos así que cerré mis ojos para concentrarme pero… Pues una ola gigante casi me mata, voltee a ver a mis amigos se estaban metiendo a un portal ¡El cristal ya se había activado! Me apresure y entre también este portal nos llevaría a estrella Neo

La estrella Neo era un mundo raro Ribbon me aconsejo que comencemos a buscar en la selva y literalmente termine balanceándome por lianas encontramos varios fragmentos de cristal ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió explorar en un volcán, fue difícil, dentro encontramos a Dedede quien nos abrió paso con ese gran martillo suyo, pero al final del volcán encontré una criatura malvada completamente hecha de lava su nombre era Magman y pude distinguir en su cuerpo el fragmento de cristal que faltaba, no iba a ser fácil pero debía derrotarlo en pelea

Finalmente gracias a mi poder de hielo lo logre, Ribbon y yo salimos del volcán, ahí estaban Waddle Dee, Rey Dedede y Adeleine ya teníamos todos los fragmentos de Neo entonces ocurrió algo malo ¡El volcán hizo erupción! Gracias al cielo el cristal se activó aunque en movimiento primero entraron Ribbon y el rey Dedede, este ultimo ayudo a Adeleine a entrar entonces entre yo, sin embargo aun faltaba el pequeño Waddle Dee quien por mas que corría con todas sus fuerzas no lograba alcanzarnos pero lo ayude absorbiéndolo y logramos escapar

El cristal nos llevo ala estrella Shiver un planeta increíble puesto que aunque estaba en una era del hielo pude notar inmediatamente que una gran civilización había vivido aquí ¿Qué les paso? Pues quien sabe pero junto a Ribbon comencé a explorar el hielo aunque inesperadamente un Zeban me arrojo contra las nubes aunque eso fue beneficioso puesto que ahí conseguí 3 fragmentos más, después de mi pequeña aventura en las nubes decidí entrar en esa fábrica gigante por un conducto que parecía de ventilación

Dentro vi gran tecnología pero parecía descontrolada también pude ver criaturas en cerradas en capsulas, ¿Qué cosa les paso a los habitantes de Shiver? ¿Habrá sido una rebelión de las maquinas? ¿Seguirá alguien vivo? No lo sabia y este planeta ya me estaba asustando pero le prometí a Ribbon que salvaría su planeta y para eso debía conseguir los pedazos del cristal que se encontraban en este planeta

Después de recorrer la fabrica Ribbon y yo nos encontrábamos en el techo pudimos ver el ultimo fragmento de cristal que faltaba en este planeta pero fue en ese momento que HR-H intento atacarnos por lo visto tenia una falla en su sistema que lo hacia atacar a todo ser vivo que se encontrara pero yo no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, para resumir las cosas de HR-H solo quedaron las tuercas

Salimos de la fabrica, lo habíamos conseguido ahora podríamos ir a Ripple, nos reunimos con Dedede, Adeleine y Waddle Dee y ni bien unimos los cristales vimos a Ripple, pero estaba oscuro, contaminado, parecía otro planeta

Ribbon se puso mas triste que nunca pero Adeleine, Waddle Dee y el rey Dedede se ofrecieron a luchar y yo… bueno no iba a dejar que Ripple acabara como Shiver y no pensaba abandonar a mi mejor amiga, acepte gustoso, aunque al subir al portal todos me pisaron pero Ribbon me alzo tiernamente y me llevo a conocer su planeta

Esta vez fuimos juntos Ripple era bastante peligroso subimos a la torre principal pero nos tendieron una emboscada un grupo enorme de enemigos de todo tipo nos atacó por suerte los vencimos pero al ver arriba una gran sombra sabia a que me enfrentaría ahora así que entre solo y vi como un montón de Dark Mattrer se combinaban en Miracle Matter

Al parecer la batalla que tuve contra Dark Matter hace tiempo les había servido para contrarrestar mi poder yo puedo absorber y usar cualquier poder pero solo puedo usar uno a la vez sin embargo Miracle Matter si podía usarlos todos

Miracle Matter debía ser derrotado de forma estratégica en lugar de simplemente atacarlo. En esta batalla mis poderes no funcionan y es mejor mantenerme normal con mi habilidad de inhalar.

Después de un largo tiempo por fin logre derrotarlo y completar el cristal, los Dark Matters se fueron a otro mundo lejano del universo y sabia que no los vería en un tiempo Ribbon y yo nos estábamos por despedir cuando el cristal se comporto extraño y le disparo un rayo a la reina, imaginen la sorpresa que nos llevamos todos cuando vimos que la reina estaba poseída por un Dark Matter

El Dark Matter escapo y formo un nuevo planeta la estrella Dark desde el cual iba a consumir a todos los planetas, pero yo tenia la solución llame a la única y grande Star Road en la con la fuimos a estrella Dark

Ahí vencimos unos cuantos N-Z, Waddle Dee me abrió el camino, Adeleine me pinto un máximo tomate para recuperar fuerzas y Dedede me impulsó al cielo, vaya que tengo excelentes amigos

Sin embargo fue lo que vi al llegar lo que me sorprendió al principio parecía un ángel pero en realidad era ¡Zero! Yo creí que había muerto, quizá alguien lo resucito, no lo se pero por lo visto quería vengarse y entonces ¿Por qué ataco Ripple y no Pop? Simple su plan era acabar con la única cosa capaz de hacerle daño "El cristal" Ribbon lo sabia así que dimos la batalla.

La pequeña hada me cargaba, no me la imagine tan fuerte, mientras yo luchaba con el cristal e increíblemente pudimos derrotarlo y escapar a tiempo puesto que estrella Dark estallo y nunca volví a saber de Zero pero presiento que sigue vivo

Unos días después estaban poniéndonos medallas por salvar Ripple me dio gracia ver que a Waddle De ese le caía su medalla pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ribbon, entonces fue el premio que espera todo héroe, Ribbon me beso en la mejilla yo estaba en las nubes aunque me rodé las gradas pero en fin eso es otra historia que les contare en otra ocasión

Fin

* * *

Bueno ese fue el fic espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi jeje adios


End file.
